


Hush

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dean Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Smut, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: Dean's injured and stubborn about not letting anyone see his pain. Reader knows better.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong"

You tip-toed quietly to his room, pushing it just a little, not sure if you wanted him to know that you were there. The pleasantly musty draft flowing through the bunker made you shiver, but not enough that your teeth would chatter and give away your presence.

Pushing the door further by an inch, you peeked inside to see Dean lying on his back, shirtless and groaning in pain. The sheets beneath his torso were wrinkled and the blood from his barely bandaged wound was seeping into it. Your heart lurched in your chest.

That decided it for you.

You bit your lip, took a deep breath, then pulled the door so that it almost closed and knocked on it. Three quick raps was all. The groaning stopped abruptly, followed by a pause. There was a rushed sound of clothes rustling, something- his cassette player you guessed- clattering to the floor. You counted the beats of your hammering heart, 31 to be exact before came his muffled reply, “C’mon in.”

You gave a door one last push, then stepped inside and consciously closed it behind you.

When you turned back to face Dean, his eyes were wary, too careful. The sheets that were earlier tangled around his feet were drawn up to his neck, but underneath you could still see his Gray Henley stretched taut over his muscled shoulder.

You sauntered towards him, seeing the unease grow in his eyes with each step that you took.

“What’re you doing here, Y/N?” He asked, eyes deliberately flickering towards the clock resting on his side table.

2:17 am

You were right about the cassette player which was now resting on the cold floor. You were also right about one other thing- Dean was in a lot more pain than he was showing.

Bending down, you picked the cassette player and put it where it belonged, on the side table right next to the clock, and put the box you bought besides it, then carefully climbed on the bed, sitting next to Dean.

“Y/N!” He warned weakly as you pulled the sheet off of him. The blood was soaking through the Henley too. In his haste, he’d only managed to shove one arm through it. You looked deep into his resigned eyes, and slowly lifted the hem of his T-shirt, all the while holding his gaze.

“You need to do better than that to hide it from me, Winchester.” Your voice was soft. You knew he could hear the pain in it.

He just grunted some more as you pulled the Henley completely over his head. When you removed the messy bandage, Dean winced and you wanted to kiss him then and there, to silent the moans of pain leaving his lips. The tears than sprang in your eyes didn’t even register till they blurred your vision so much that you couldn’t see him clearly.

The wound, thankfully, wasn’t deep. It hadn’t punctured any organ; just a long gash that started along the side of his lower abdomen and ended further below. It would heal completely with time.

“It really doesn’t hurt,” he reassured you, trying to smile. 

**“** I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong, **”** you said lightly, laughing through the tears for his sake.

You cleaned the wound thoroughly, taking your time, all the while feeling his jade eyes on you, then sewed it up, bandaging it the right way this time, unlike the brisk job he’d done to keep it from you. For a split second you gave in to the temptation and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Eyes that were brimming with so much tender emotion that it caught you off guard. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, Dean, you might just convince me that you’re utterly in love with me.”

He gulped, then said too quietly, “I’m not in love with you.”

“I’d agree with you, but then we’d both be wrong,” you repeated again, letting the tears follow in earnest now.

“Hush,” Dean said, worried, shifting so you could lie down beside him. You curled up into a small ball, unable to stop hollow echo haunting your head- the sound that his clothes and skin being ripped as the werewolf attached him.

Dean’s fingers found you wet cheeks and his lips ghosted along your forehead. “Hey, sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m really fine… now that you’re here.” You didn’t know how long you stayed like that, but Dean’s hand rubbing your shoulders never stopped. He didn’t deny it after that, didn’t deny loving you, because you both knew what it was that you felt for each other. You had known it for years now.

So, the soft sigh that left him when you kissed his bare stomach sent shivers down your spine. And as your lips traveled further down, the moans fillings the room were enough to drive every other thought out of your mind except one- Dean Winchester loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
